The following line passes through point $(-3, 10)$ : $y = -5 x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-3, 10)$ into the equation gives: $10 = -5 \cdot -3 + b$ $10 = 15 + b$ $b = 10 - 15$ $b = -5$ Plugging in $-5$ for $b$, we get $y = -5 x - 5$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-3, 10)$